


Captivated

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Captivity, Drug Use, Hop is like 15 or older in this, Kidnapping, M/M, slight hop/leon vibes perhaps but not enough to justify an incest tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: I think, yet again, the tags can do the explaining on this piece of work for me. Don't expect an actual fic with a plot or serious glimpses into the emotional ramifications of being kept captive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> another bastard fragment that i shoved to the back of my google docs in february. the original idea was "Hop and Lee getting kidnapped, but being kept seperately to break their wills. They're told that the other brother is still safe, perfectly fine and free, and not looking for them at all. They're also told that any resistance or attempts at escape will make the kidnapper go after the other brother as well, so they sacrifice themselves for each other."
> 
> as you can see, that's a far ways off from what actually came out lol!

Hop was in a living hell. He couldn't remember how it happened, where it did, or even something as simple as why. All he knew was that he'd been kidnapped about two months ago. And now he was here in this creepy facility that put him on edge.

It had to be an abandoned hospital or daycare center or science lab, from the glimpses that Hop got of it whenever he was moved throughout the building without something covering his eyes. His “room” was a small cell with one cot and sparse furniture.

The door locked from the outside, and there was a poster of Leon plastered over the only window. Hop had no desire to remove it, though. Thoughts of Leon were the only thing that kept him going. His own will, the thought of his friends in a panic over him, his resistance for the sake of himself had crumbled weeks ago.

Only Leon made him feel strong even when he was weak. And he was weak so, so often. He'd tried to fight it at first, being held down and toyed with like a doll, tight leather straps binding him down to a table, cringing when his skin made contact with the cold metallic surface.

Because he was always naked for these sessions, he spent most of that time squirming in discomfort. Gloved hands covered in cold lube would prod at his private areas, a hand curling around his cock, fingers pushing against his hole.As much as he hated it, would beg for it to stop when his mouth wasn't covered or gagged, his body always responded to the stimulation. He'd thrust up into the hand as much as the thick straps on his stomach and thighs allowed, which wasn't much.

His pleas to stop being touched usually became muddied with moans and sighs, eventually devolving into just begging to be allowed to cum already, chasing after the glow of orgasm to block out this hellish reality.

But sometimes he could find the strength to keep resisting, and that was when he thought about Leon. Even thoughts about his own mother, probably worried out of her mind for him, weren't able to ground Hop like his big brother did.

He knew that Leon would come to save him. Leon always came to save him, even when he'd just been a small boy crying about not being able to reach something or do something that Lee already could.

* * *

There was something different this time. Hop woke up on the table already fully strapped in. His body was burning, hot, his erection prominent and precum already dripping from it. “You....you drugged me,” he said hazily. He wasn't even sure who or what he was accusing.

Being given some sort of drugs to make him woozy or horny did happen more often than he’d like, but it had never been like this before. A warm hand wrapped around his erection, and the skin to skin contact drew a whine out of him.

Hop felt hot but chills ran through him as those bare hands slid down his feverish body to his thighs, spread his legs apart. They moved away and Hop knew better than to close them, even though now the fingers were now covered in cold and slick fluid that did nothing to cool him down. Even when one pressed inside of him the touch was hot, making him groan and arch his hips into it. A second finger was pushed in and he had to think of Leon's face to keep from letting out another sound as they slid in and out. As a third was added, they were angled, spread to attack Hop exactly where he was weakest.

As Hop hung on the edge of orgasm, face flushed, lightheaded, pleasure tensing his body, they pulled their fingers out. He couldn't swallow the needy, desperate whine, and only thinking of Leon's bright golden eyes stopped him from begging to be touched more. He was desperate, so close, empty.

But they drew closer to him, gripping his thighs again as they pressed something else to his hole–their dick. He finally looked up at them, past the neckline of their crisp labcoat, and saw he was looking into the face of the man that watched him most intently, was here for almost every session like this, who Hop assumed was probably the leader here. He smirked down at Hop as he rolled his hips forward, the head of his cock nudging against his hole.

“Don't,” Hop swallowed the spit pooling in his mouth, tried to clench himself shut. It didn't help. He’d been prepared too thoroughly. “Please, please, don't.”

“Stop struggling, Hop,” He finally spoke as he pushed into him, nothing at all like his fingers had been. Hop let out a whimper before biting his lip hard. Leon. He had to think of Leon. His brother's name slipped past his lips in a little whine as more cock was pushed into him.

“I thought I already made this clear, Hop.” he rolled his hips forward, pushing into hop. Another noise spilled out of him, against his will. “Leon isn't coming to save you. He hasn't said a word about you. He's carrying on without you. He doesn’t care.”

“He does,” Hop insisted. Tears spilled from his cheeks and he whipped his head back and forth. The words felt false and desperate even to himself. “He does care, he’s going to rescue me, Lee wouldn’t—”

“If you want to see him so badly, keep talking. Maybe he’d be better behaved than you are,” he mused to himself. Hop shuddered, sobs spilling out of him with every thrust. “But if you’re good, I won’t have to. Will you be good, Hop?”

Hop nodded.


End file.
